Always Love You
by Slyeranime
Summary: Selama ini aku selalu menunggu dan sekarangpun aku akan tetap menunggu! menunggu sampai kau melupakan semuanya agar aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kau ingat di dunia ini. Narusasu


Disclamer : Semuanya punya om Masashi kishimoto.

Warning : BL, OOC.

Narusasu, sedikit NejiSasu

Always Love You

By Slyeranime

Uzumaki Naruto sedang tertidur nyenyak di atap sekolahnya. Hembusan angin menerpa rambut Blondenya pelan memberikan kesejukan dalam tidurnya. Keheningan dan kesenyuian membuatnya semakin terlelap. Dia sangat menyukai tidur karena dengan tertidur ia bisa melupakan segala masalahnya, terutama melupakan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Melupakan seorang pemuda yang telah lama mencuri hatinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda paling populer, pintar, dan tampan disekolahnya. Dia adalah pujaan semua orang. Mata onyx yang bercahaya, kulit putih, rambut jabrik dan senyuman memukau yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Naruto menyukai semua hal yang ada pada diri pemuda itu.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar pintu atap sekolahnya terbuka. Ia tahu sekarang ada orang lain selain dirinya diatap sekolah itu.

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi," Sahut seorang pemuda, "Aku tidak mau putus denganmu!"

Sudah saatnya ia pergi sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik mendengarkan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengintip dibalik tembok yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan pintu keluar.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" Pemuda itu kembali bicara.

Walaupun Naruto tidak bisa melihat sumber suara tapi dia tahu bahwa posisi orang itu tidak jauh dari pintu keluar. Dengan kata lain untuk bisa keluar dari tempat itu ia harus berpapasan dengan sepasang kekasih tersebut, dan dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk terlibat dengan masalah mereka.

Setelah menghela nafas pelan Naruto kembali duduk ditempatnya. Mata birunya memandang kearah langit. Yah ia memilih untuk menunggu sampai sepasang kekasih itu pergi. Ia mengambil _headset_ dari kantong seragamnya untuk meredam suara yang tidak ingin didengarnya, tapi pemuda itu kembali bersuara dengan nada yang lebih tinggi

"Katakan sesuatu!" katanya "Aku ingin mendengar tanggapanmu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke?

Entah mengapa mendengar kata itu jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat. Sekarang ia tahu pasangan mana yang sedang bertengkar. Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji adalah pasangan yang paling terkenal disekolahnya. Mereka mempunyai kepribadian yang sama-sama sulit didekati dan jarang bergaul dengan yang lain tapi anehnya mereka bisa saling mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. Hal inilah yang membuat Naruto menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan tadi, kini Naruto merasa sangat penasaran dengan sepasang kekasih tersebut. Ia melepaskan _headset_nya dan memasang telinga lebar-lebar untuk mendengarkan. Harapan jahat sedang menguasai dirinya sekarang. Ia berharap kedua kekasih tersebut segera putus, dengan begitu akan ada harapan untuknya lagi.

"Sasuke," Hyuuga Neji menghela nafas panjang, "Apa ini tentang kedekatanku dengan Gaara?"

Sasuke masih diam.

"Katakan sesuatu!" Neji mulai kesal.

Yah benar katakan bahwa kau minta putus dengannya! Batin Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin kita putus!" Akhirnya Sasuke bicara, membuat Naruto bersorak dalam hati.

"Sekali lagi aku katakan padamu! Aku tidak mau putus denganmu!" Kata Neji tegas, "Kita bicara nanti, kau perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya lagi!"

Dan dengan langkah kaki yang cukup cepat Neji meninggalkan Sasuke. Hening, tidak ada yang bicara. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar sayup-sayup menyejukkan. Naruto masih duduk ditempatnya memikirkan hal yang baru saja diketahuinya ini. Sasuke dan Neji memang pasangan yang paling terkenal disekolahnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama jenius dibidang pendidikan. Memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata dan merupakan pujaan dari siswa Konoha High School.

Berbeda dengan Neji, Naruto sama sekali tidak berbakat dibidang pendidikan, dia tidak memiliki otak yang encer. Lalu apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari dirinya? Apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke lebih menyukainya dibanding Neji? Tidak ada. Inilah yang membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang mengingat betapa sakitnya hatinya ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke telah menjadi milik orang lain. Melihat mereka selalu bersama, terlihat bahagia, dan menjadi pasangan harmonis. Tapi sekarang ia punya kesempatan. Naruto jadi ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Saat dimana ia jatuh kepadanya…

FLASHBACK…

Waktu itu Naruto masih menjadi Siswa baru disekolahnya, ia sedang asyik tertidur diruang UKS. Pelajaraan olahraga pertamanya telah menguras habis segala stamina yang ia miliki. Kebetulan pada saat itu ia diminta tolong untuk menjaga ruang UKS sebentar sampai penjaga UKS datang. Tentu Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Saat ia sedang tertidur nyenyak, tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas disekitar hidungnya. Dibukanya matanya dan langsung terlonjak kaget mengetahui seorang lelaki bermata Onyx menundukkan wajah didekatnya dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Maaf," Itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan pemuda yang membangunkannya.

Naruto benar-benar salah tingkah, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat entah karena masih kaget atau karena hal lain yang masih sulit ia mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget." Kata Naruto berusaha mengatur kembali detak jantunya.

"Wajahmu pucat." Jelas Sasuke, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah lemari obat.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang sedang membuka pintu lemari obat. Ia terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanya Naruto masih memandangi punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia masih melanjutkan pencariannya seakan-akan suara Naruto hanya hembusan angin lalu yang tidak penting. Orang yang unik.

Naruto beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke Sasuke dan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya,"Perlu bantuan?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan alis berkedut. Ia benar-benar heran dengan orang yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya ini, "Sejujurnya kau adalah orang yang lebih membutuhkan bantuan."

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti." Kata Naruto jujur.

"Apa kau tahu betapa pucatnya dirimu?" Jelas Sasuke.

Dan diluar dugaan Naruto, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kearahnya. Ia meraba kening Naruto dengan belakang tangannya. Naruto bisa merasakan kulit lembut Sasuke dikepalanya. Karena kaget, Naruto langsung melompat mundur dari Sasuke. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

"Heh," Sasuke tersenyum geli, "kau takut padaku? Kau pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Aku hanya kaget."

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan tertariknya kepada Naruto sebelum berbalik pergi kearah pintu keluar.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan obat yang kau cari?" Tanya Naruto bingung memandang tangan Sasuke yang kosong.

Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya, "Kurasa aku sudah menemukannya." Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi. Ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung dengan jantung yang masih berdetak cepat.

END FLASH BACK

Bagi Naruto itu adalah hari yang aneh. Bertemu dengan pemuda misterius yang sungguh membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena terbayang wajah pemuda itu yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau!"

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri didepan Naruto sekarang ini. Mata Onyxnya melebar karena kaget.

Kedatangan Sasuke tidak dirasakan Naruto. Ternyata ia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Takut dibilang penguping Naruto berusaha menjelaskan, "Aku sedang tertidur disini ketika kalian-"

"Kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Neji?" Tanya Sasuke terlihat tidak senang.

Naruto benar-benar tidak menyukai situasi ini, tapi ia memilih untuk berbicara jujur, "Sesungguhnya iya."

Sasuke memandang Naruto tidak percaya. Seakan-akan itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi dikehidupannya.

"Maafkan aku," Kata Naruto cepat, "aku tidak bermaksud."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Sasuke, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Masih dengan diam, Sasuke memejamkan matanya terlihat sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada orang lain."

Tepat setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Karena Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan terlihat benar-benar marah.

"Kenapa kau harus berjanji?" Tanya Sasuke tajam,"Kenapa kau harus peduli? Apa urusanmu kalaupun hal ini tersebar?"

"Aku hanya-"

"Tidak perlu memberikan belas kasihan kepadaku!" Bentak Sasuke,"kau tidak berhutang apapun kepadaku! Dan tidak perlu bersusah-susah untuk perduli dengan perasaanku!"

Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak dalam keadaannya yang biasa karena Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang tenang dan penyabar. Dia tahu bahwa sekarang ini Sasuke memiliki masalah yang cukup rumit, tapi entah mengapa kata-kata Sasuke membuat Naruto marah. Ia merasa Sasuke telah menyinggung perasaannya.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak perduli?" Balas Naruto. Suara Naruto tidak kalah keras dari suara Sasuke tadi. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus mengatakan hal ini,"Aku perduli padamu! Pada perasaanmu! Pada hidupmu! Pada apapun yang berhubungan denganmu!"

Dan dengan hentakan keras Naruto meyambar tangan Sasuke dan menariknya dengan kasar kearah tembok didekatnya. Punggung Sasuke menghantam tembok dengan keras, membuatnya berteriak nyeri. Tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikannya, ia menyudutkan Sasuke ditembok. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontor dirinya, perasaannya memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ingin diperlihatkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Lepas!" Perintah Sasuke berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto darinya.

Naruto lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sasuke, seraya berkata,"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku begitu perduli kepadamu?"

Sasuke diam saja, ia masih sibuk berusaha melepaskan dirinya yang terjepit antara tembok dan tubuh Naruto.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Sasuke memandangnya terlihat begitu Shock, kaget dan bingung. Ia masih tidak bergerak ketika Naruto telah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dirinya.

"Walaupun aku tahu kau sudah punya kekasih," lanjut Naruto,"aku masih tetap menyukaimu."

Naruto menunggu reaksi Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya menatapnya, tidak terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Naruto tersenyum, "Selama ini aku selalu menunggu dan sekarangpun aku akan tetap menunggu… menunggu sampai kau melupakan semuanya agar aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kau ingat di dunia ini."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sedih, sebelum berbalik meninggalkannya. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar tidak menentu. Tapi tak dapat disembunyikan ada perasaan lega dihatinya karena telah berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Posisi Naruto belum begitu jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Saat ia baru menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba terdengar suara di belakang Naruto.

**Brak**

Naruto menoleh. Kalau tidak salah bunyi itu berasal dari tempatnya tadi. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Naruto berlari kembali. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika menemukan Sasuke tergeletak di lantai.

"Sasuke?" teriak Naruto panik. Ia berlari kearah Sasuke dan mengangkat tubuh Sasuke ke pangkuannya.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi merasa panik ketika melihat mata Sasuke yang tertutup. Ia mengguncang tubuh Sasuke.

Secara perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Naruto masih _shock._

"Ta-tanganku terkilir." Kata Sasuke lemah.

Lemahnya suara Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali panik, "Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak perlu, aku benci rumah sakit," kata Sasuke, "Ke UKS saja."

Naruto memandang Sasuke sebentar lalu mengangkatnya ke punggungnya. Sasuke langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto.

Sesampainya di dalam UKS. Naruto memperban tangan Sasuke yang terkilir. Setelah memastikan Sasuke sudah tidak apa-apa ia kembali menginterogasi Sasuke.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau tergeletak di lantai? Apa kau terjatuh?"

Sasuke terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kenapa diam saja? "

"Aku tergelatak di lantai? Kenapa?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan orang ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu!" Kata Naruto heran, "Itu pertanyaanku!"

Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto, "Aku tidak ingat."

"Apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi denganku? Siapa aku?" Sasuke meremas rambutnya. Ia menutup kedua mata onyxnya berusaha untuk mengingat segalanya.

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat frustasi. Ia kembali berusaha memutar ulang kejadian ketika ia menemukan Sasuke. Apa mungkin kepalanya membentur sesuatu?

"Hentikan!" Sahut Naruto akhirnya, ia menarik kedua tangan Sasuke. Sekarang ia paham, "Aku akan membantumu mengingat semuanya."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap langsung ke mata Naruto, "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Ya. Namamu Uchiha Sasuke umur 17 tahun kau murid terpandai disekolah ini warna favoritmu biru kau tidak suka makanan yang manis kau tipe orang yang akan selalu bad mood jika dibangunkan dari tidurmu dan kau satu kelas denganku." Jelas Naruto tanpa titik koma.

Sasuke cuma bisa menganga.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kau tahu banyak hal tentangku."

"Tentu." Kata Naruto bangga. Bukankah itu wajar? jika kita mencintai seseorang, kita pasti ingin tahu tentang segala hal tentang orang itu.

"Biar kutebak," Sasuke berpikir, "kau pasti teman terdekatku, iya kan?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke. Teman? Dia jelas bukan teman terdekatnya. Dia hanya sebatas teman sekelas atau lebih tepatnya pengagum rahasianya. "Aku bukan teman terdekatmu tapi…"

Sasuke menunggu jawaban Naruto,

"… Aku adalah…" Naruto menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Boleh kah aku menjadi "Kekasihmu."

"Ah." Sasuke benar-benar kaget.

"Yah Aku adalah kekasihmu." Ulang Naruto.

Terserah Naruto tidak perduli lagi. Biarlah ia menjadi orang yang egois. Biarlah ia manfaatkan kesempatannya ini. Izinkanlah dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dambaan hatinya.

"Maafkan aku," Sasuke merasa bersalah, "Aku tidak ingat."

"Tidak masalah. Ku antar kau pulang." Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meraih lengan Sasuke untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Oh ya, rumahku." Sahut Sasuke seraya melingkarkan tangannya dileher Naruto, "Dimana ya? Rumahku?"

Naruto menegang. Ia tampak sedang berpikir hebat. Berusaha menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang akan diberikan.

"Kau tinggal bersamaku." Katanya akhirnya. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke.

"Hebat!" Sahut Sasuke takjub, "kita benar-benar dekat ya?"

Naruto diam saja. Tidak apa-apa kan? Toh Sasuke juga tinggal sendirian di apartemennya. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat telah kembali menemukan warnanya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Sasuke merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi senyuman bahagia yang membuat Naruto merona.

Dia benar-benar mencintai pemuda ini. Ia ingin bersamanya dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

oioioioioioioioi

Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan tentang hal ini sebelumnya. Bagaikan suatu keajaiban baginya ketika mendapati seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di meja makan dalam apartemennya dengan sebuah senyuman penuh sayang yang hanya diperuntukkan untuknya.

Oooh betapa bahagianya Naruto saat ini

"Naruto …" Bisik Sasuke perlahan.

Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Aroma mint langsung menyapa hidung mancung Naruto, membuatnya mabuk dan ingin sekali menerkam pemuda yang ada dipelukannya.

'Oh, Kami sama apakah kau sedang mengujiku?' Pikir Naruto.

Rambut hitam Sasuke ternyata begitu lembut ketika jari jemarinya menyentuh helaiannya. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Naruto.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke memiliki sifat manja seperti ini. Biasanya ia selalu bersikap dingin dan sulit didekati. Apakah Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti ini kepada kekasihnya? Apa dia juga begini terhadap Neji?

Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok membuat dada Naruto sakit. Ia tidak bisa berbohong untuk selamanya. Naruto bukan orang keji yang akan memanfaatkan kelemahan Sasuke. Lagipula Sasuke sudah memiliki Neji sebagai kekasihnya. Bagi Naruto, selama Sasuke bahagia maka diapun akan bahagia, bahkan ketika Sasuke berada disisi orang lain dan bukan di sisinya. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan akan membongkar semua kebohongannya besok.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Naruto tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke telah tertidur di dalam pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu damai dalam dekapannya.

Naruto menggendong tubuh Sasuke ala pengantin dan meletakkannya di atas kasurnya secara hati-hati. Setelah itu, Naruto ikut berbaring disampingnya. Bagaikan mimpi, Naruto masih belum mempercayai penglihatannya saat ini. Sasuke tertidur begitu nyenyak disampingnya. Ia membelai pipi Sasuke dalam diam. Lalu mendekatkankannya ke arahnya. Secara sangat perlahan Naruto menyentuh bibir Sasuke. Bibir yang begitu ingin disentuhnya pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu. Naruto masih penasaraan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Sasuke waktu itu.

Bibir Sasuke terasa begitu lembut. Naruto menciumnya cukup lama dan melepaskannya ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke meremas depan kemejanya. Mata Onyx Sasuke terbuka, wajahnya merona merah. Ia tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mendekap tubuh Sasuke begitu erat. Walau dadanya berdenyut sakit tapi biarlah ini menjadi kenangan manis dalam hidupnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, semua orang memandang Naruto dan Sasuke dengan heran. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa pasangan baru telah lahir. Rasa penasaran mereka dikarenakan sejak pagi tadi, Naruto dan Sasuke terus bersama seperti permen karet. Di tambah dengan genggaman tangan mereka dan senyuman yang terukir di wajah keduanya membuat mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang benar-benar romantis.

Bagi Naruto ini merupakan saat-saat penting baginya. Ia tidak perduli dengan tanggapan teman-temannya, yang ia perdulikan hanyalah moment indah ini. Yah kebahagiaan yang akan segera berakhir dan dirampas darinya.

Hyuuga Neji yang mendengar kabar tersebut, tentunya tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera mencari kedua pasangan tersebut. Dan betapa jengkelnya dia ketika melihat Sasuke sedang asyik berduaan dengan Naruto di atap sekolah.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Neji ketika mendapati Sasuke sedang tertawa mendengar lelucon dari Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh. Ia memandang Neji dengan bingung. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum pahit di sampingnya.

"Kau siapa?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Neji.

Neji mengernyit tidak senang, "Apa sekarang kau sedang menghukumku?"

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia masih menatap Neji dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku bersalah. Aku minta maaf." Lanjut Neji. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Begitu sampai dihadapan Sasuke, ia menarik Sasuke ke dalam dekapannya membuat genggaman tangan Naruto terlepas begitu saja.

'Sudah saatnya' Batin Naruto dalam hati. Ia menatap kedua kekasih itu dalam diam. Tidak masalah, jika setelah ini Sasuke akan membencinya. Naruto akan menganggapnya sebagai hukuman yang setimpal untuknya.

Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Ia berjalan dalam diam. Hatinya terasa sakit. Bayangan Sasuke masih tergambar jelas di dalam ingatannya. Aromanya, hangat tubuhnya, senyumannya. Walau perih, ia tetap tidak menyesal.

Baru sampai setengah jalan ke rumahnya, hujan tiba-tiba turun. Naruto memandang langit yang gelap. Aneh sekali tadi pagi cuaca begitu cerah, mengapa sekarang malah hujan? Naruto cepat-cepat berteduh di sebuah kedai ramen yang letaknya tidak jauh dari situ.

Ia berdiri diam ditempatnya tanpa berkata-kata. Ia memandangi air hujan yang jatuh menghantam aspal.

Naruto memukul dada dengan tinjunya berkali-kali, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di bagian itu. Entah kenapa sedari tadi rasa perih dihatinya tak kunjung hilang. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini bahkan melebihi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya dulu. Seandainya ada obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ketika mendapati langit telah cerah kembali. Tapi walaupun hujan telah berhenti, Naruto tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa panas. Rasa sakit didadanya sepertinya telah mengakibatkan kedua matanya berair.

Dalam bisikan Naruto menyebutkan namanya… Sasuke

Langit biru kembali mendung dan hujan pun kembali jatuh menghantam aspal diiringi sebuah isakan tertahan dari rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Naruto sampai dirumahnya saat gelap. Ternyata ia telah menghabiskan banyak waktu di dalam kedai ramai itu.

Ia merogoh kantong celananya untuk mencari kunci rumahnya. Dan pada saat itulah Naruto menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Seseorang sedang duduk di samping pintu rumahnya. Mata Onyxnya memandang Naruto dalam diam.

Biru bertemu hitam

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri menghadap Naruto.

"Kau pergi begitu saja." Kata pertama yang di lontarkannya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke gelisah. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir Sasuke akan datang ketempatnya. Apa Neji sudah memberitahukan segalanya kepada Sasuke?

Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa Naruto hanya diam. Ia menatap lelaki, yang entah sejak kapan, begitu dicintainya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali berkata, "Aku sudah berbicara kepada Neji."

Naruto menegang.

Jadi ia sudah tau segalanya.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Naruto sepertinya membuat Sasuke kesal, "Kenapa kau diam? Kau tega sekali padaku! Dasar usuratonkachi!"

Sasuke memakinya. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. Sudah sesuatu hal yang wajar jika Sasuke marah padanya. Yah tidak masalah, Naruto sudah siap menerima ini semua.

Kini Sasuke benar-benar marah karena beberapa saat kemudian Naruto merasakan pipinya terasa sakit. Sepertinya gusinya berdarah akibat pukulan dari Sasuke.

Mendapat pukulan dari Sasuke, Naruto tidak membalas. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mengusap pipinya yang kini terasa sakit. Sepertinya ia sudah pasrah, diperlakukan seperti apapun oleh Sasuke. Ia bahkan sudah siap menerima pukulan ke dua dari Sasuke.

Tapi alih-alih memukul, Sasuke sepertinya tidak melakukan gerakan apapun. Dan betapa kagetnya Naruto ketika mendapati Sasuke sedang menangis terisak dihadapannya.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat Sasuke.

"Semuanya karena kau, dobe!" Kata Sasuke ditengah isakannya. Ia menepis tangan Naruto yang berusaha untuk menyentuhnya.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke berusaha untuk mendekapnya, tapi Sasuke kembali mendorongnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Mata Onyx Sasuke yang basah menatap tajam Naruto, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kau akan menungguku! Kau pikir mudah berpura-pura lupa seperti itu!"

Naruto tertegun.

"Eh? Berpura-pura?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Sepertinya ia tidak mampu memandang Naruto, "Kau yang bilang kalau kau akan menungguku. Tapi disaat aku menjadikanmu satu-satunya, kau malah meninggalkanku!"

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Apa Sasuke berbohong mengenai dirinya yang hilang ingatan?

Apa Sasuke melakukan ini semua karena kata-katanya?

Apa Sasuke mencintainya?

Tak tahan lagi, Naruto menarik Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke tidak memberontak. Ia bersikap pasrah saat tubuhnya di dekap erat oleh Naruto.

Di dalam diri Naruto saat ini hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin ia dengar jawabannya dari bibir Sasuke secara langsung. Jawaban yang selalu dinantikannya selama ini.

"Sasuke, Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sasuke diam sebentar. Kedua tangannya meraih punggung Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, Baka!"

Mendengar ini, Naruto tertawa. Sasuke benar dirinya memang bodoh. Ia hanya terlalu terpaku dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Seandainya Ia bersikap jujur, mungkin Naruto telah mendapatkan Sasuke sejak dulu.

"Gomennasai Sasuke, Aishiteru yo"

Tamat

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

Satu karya yang sempat tak diperdulikan akhirnya berhasil saya rampungkan

Walau endingnya rada kurang gitu tapi biarlah

Hehehe maafkan author, jika terlalu lama meng-update Fanfic

Author lagi sulit dapat inspirasi

Semoga fanfic saya yang ini bisa membayar sedikitlah

Thanks buat yang selalu membaca fanfic-fanfic saya jujur saya senang jika mengetahui bahwa karya saya di nikmati oleh para reader *tebar bunga

Dan tidak bosan-bosannya saya untuk meminta anda sekalian untuk meninggalkan jejak

Karena satu review dari kalian sangatlah berarti


End file.
